


A Little Fashion Doesn't Hurt You

by Totallynotinasataniccult



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, chloe and her plans, got to love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotinasataniccult/pseuds/Totallynotinasataniccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the class is paired into partners to create a whole outfit in a week. with some arguments here there. Chloe with a plan that makes sure Adrien is going to be won over. </p>
<p>as you can tell I fail at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fashion Doesn't Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best writer.  
> oh I didn't have time to edit this either.

The Parisian class was chattering as they waited for the teacher. The excitement coursed through the students as the learned of a new challenge competition that was to be given today. the wooden desks worn down from wear after being in the classroom used day after day. Will be used once more.

As the teacher walked in with Adrien’s father assistant, Nathalie, Holding up a tablet with Mr. Agreste face to announce the competition. HIs platinum blond hair put back as always with a stern look on his face.

“ the competition consists of a full body outfit for my new line A Drop of Fall. You have already Paired into partners one is to do the main focus of the design and the other to model it. you will have a week for this competition. You may get started soon as your partner is announce I though must get going to my next arrangement for this day.” Gabriel announced.

The teacher read the names off a sheet of paper for people to get with their respective partners. “Chloe and nathanael. Alya and Nino…” She continued until there was only two people left. A green eyed boy and a Blue haired girl.

He turned around before the teacher even announced their names knowing that they were to be together. He gave a slight wave before the girl went and hid under the desk, Stuttering a hi.

She had a feeling of joy of being partnered with him. she finally managed a meek hi to greet her respective partner. He friend on her side shook her head in amusement. She leaned down to talk to her friend.

“Are you sure you can make this week without dying.” she whispered to the blue haired girl. as she slowly got back up to her normal position to continue on with her daily lessons.

Across the room and one row down Chloe was fuming. She wanted to pair with Adrien. she needed to be paired with Adrien. She refused to be paired with anyone else. Then suddenly a thought a wonderful thought bloomed in her through her head. It may be torture for the red head in the back of the class to create such a design but it will make Adrien notice her more enough to get him away from Her.

The idea blossomed into a plan. she dictated Sabrina to write this wonderful devious plan for Adrien to notice her more. The red head in the back had no idea what was coming to him.

Across the row back to the other side of the room was a Blonde boy and his best friend. They passed notes back and forth discussing a new video game that has been released recently. as they discussed that through slips of paper slight conversation of the competition was being written. all what was said from the blood was “be patient I’m sure Marinette has a plan.”  
as the time for lunch neared the blue haired girl was handed a note from her partner asking if she and Alya wanted to join them for lunch and start the competition ideas. She wrote back a quick yes. Just as the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the group headed to a nearby cafe to have their hour lunch and plan for the design competition. The cafe was a basic Parisian cafe with the over hangs and out door seating. The color scheme was a neutral creating a mood of warmth.

The teens sat at a table outside due to it being a sunny day in the city. as they chatted among them a waiter appeared with their food and the cafes complimentary croissants.  
As they ate they pointed to ideas of what may be a good design for the outfit. A red haired girl was looking at the most recent news on ladybug and disappointed that there was none.

Her blue haired friend left at the antics that she showed. “O-Okay s-so there is th-three designs that would work best that I-I already have prepared. The blue jacket and pants set, a orange and red one, or the final one a brown one. I-I could also combine ideas.” She stuttered out to her partner.

She was hoping for some creative input from the model. He knew what his father was looking for in his new line but he cant judge due to the problem that he is competing. He never made executive designs on what is on the line other than posed and was on the bill boards.

“I think the Blue jacket design is great but i think since its a fall design we should go with the other two colours.” In his mind he wished it was another theme for the line because he would have loved to pose in that blue color. It was the color of ladybug’s eyes. They mesmerized him. He shook his head and realized he has to work.

Marinette nodded in agreement. She all of a sudden look liked she was going to burst as this idea popped into her head. She grabbed her sketch book and redid the jacket design but instead of coloring it blue she did red fading into orange fading into brown. Creating this piece that looked like a falling of leaves. She fixed some minor details and added some major ones and finished right before they had to leave.

silently she showed Adrien who nodded his head at the new design as they payed and left. The school was just merely a block away.

mean while on the other side of town with a certain blonde and pair of red heads. as Chloe told her plan to Nathanael to get him to go along. He replied a meek yes to go with it as there is no other choice to follow along. Sabrina was just sitting as she has nothing better to do her partner for this competition Max was no where to be seen as he was her partner.

as the class settled in for the next half of the day the teachers noticed they couldn't sit well or pay attention either. Many students were called out in that half of the school day. as the class finally packed up and made arrangements to meet sometime to create the outfit and practice modeling before next Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I made Chloe a bit OOC. She should be back to normal soon. Also I couldn't tell when I should have ended the chapter so if its to short I'm evil


End file.
